


friend

by yhighon



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), based on philza's 12/16 stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhighon/pseuds/yhighon
Summary: But he doesn’t really like talking about Alive Wilbur, so he carries on quickly, starting to sing the song that he knows Alive Wilbur wrote, and cared a lot about. He’s grateful the lyrics are still in his brain, deemed a good enough memory for his brain to keep.“Sing it with me, Philza!” He says, and his father, surprised, starts singing with him.(Ghostbur and Philza reconnect)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	friend

Wilbur was doing okay. Doing well, actually. He had Friend and Philza was here, with the rest of the Cabinet bringing Technoblade from his house into L’manberg, to visit for the first time in a while. Friend trailed behind him on his lead, and he watched as they put Technoblade into the cage, all yelling and saying things that Wilbur didn’t really understand.

“You’re gonna pay for your crimes!” Someone- wasn’t that Quackity?- yelled at the hybrid, and the other three agreed. Wilbur didn’t understand. Technoblade was a good guy, why was he in the cage? 

He stood to the side of the cage, holding Friend’s lead tightly. 

“Technoblade!” He says, getting his brother’s attention. Technoblade turns his attention from the other four to him, hands on the bars. “I’ve named him Friend!” 

“That’s fantastic, Ghostbur. I’m literally about to die here, but that’s great. ” Technoblade says, smiling tiredly. Wilbur isn’t sure why he looks so tired, they got to go on an adventure to get here, with their friends. 

Philza is standing on the balcony of his house, and Wilbur waves to him. His father waves back, and Wilbur goes to the lower floor of his house, bringing the blue sheep with him.

Almost as soon as he gets to the balcony to stand with Philza, there’s a loud bang, and cheering, which quickly turns to a lot of shouting and commotion. Wilbur stays in the house, and Philza comes downstairs, satisfied with whatever he’d been looking at on the balcony.

“It’s starting to rain.” Wilbur says, and Philza nods, “I melt in the rain.” 

“You should stay here, then. Don’t touch it.” His father says, and Wilbur sticks his hand out the window, feeling the raindrops hit his outstretched hand with a hiss.

“Haha, I touched it.” He says, ever a pain in the ass, and Philza scolds him through a smile. It’s a welcome break from the way his father usually looks at him, eyes sad and with an expression that Wilbur no longer knows how to read.

He used to be good at reading people, at noticing what they were thinking and using that to his advantage. Tommy told him that, once, when he was angry.

Wilbur doesn’t remember why he was angry.

He watches as Philza takes Friend out to eat grass, and hides in the doorway, to avoid the rain.

“I’m glad everyone is together again, having a good time.” Wilbur says, and he is, because everyone’s so spread out lately, and it’s hard to see everyone, especially Technoblade and Tommy-

“If they see me outside of the house, it’ll all be for nothing.” Philza says, and Wilbur really doesn’t like his tone of voice, “I could’ve just fought with Techno.” 

“Why were they looking for Technoblade?” Wilbur asks, and Philza turns to him, almost incredulously.

“Did you not- did you not just see them try to kill Techno? Did you just miss all that?” Philza asks, and Wilbur tries to remember, but it’s all sand slipping through his fingers, so easily gone and impossible to get back.

“Oh yeah, yeah. They brought him back to L’manberg, in the snow. I was distracted because you were playing hide and seek.” Wilbur says, desperately clinging onto the memory as it slowly goes fuzzy.

“Yeah, that’s what that was.” Philza says, and Wilbur gets the feeling that he’s missed something important, like he so often does. 

“What’s with the cage?” Wilbur asks, watching raindrops fall off of it, hitting the wooden path.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Ghostbur.” Philza says, and Wilbur wants to know, but it’s gone.

“Okay.” He says instead, because he doesn’t want to be mean. “This doesn’t seem like something L’manberg would build.” 

From his foggy memories of L’manberg, it was a place for free people to do what they wanted. Not for friends to trap other friends in cages, and try to kill them like Philza says. He’s been reading history, to try and catch up with what Alive Wilbur did, and try to understand why Tommy sometimes looks at him like he hates him.

He tells Philza this.

“It just doesn’t seem like an environment where people can be free.” Wilbur says, and Philza nods, looking out at the cage, in the middle of L’manberg. “Who built the cage?”

“They did.” And Philza seems angry, angry at something, but Wilbur doesn’t have the capacity to figure it out, so he just hopes it isn’t at him.

“Techno used to be allowed in L’manberg, but now there’s signs everywhere, and they put him in a cage.” Wilbur says, and a beat passes before Philza speaks.

“He didn’t do anything. He just followed through on what he said he was gonna do.” Philza answers, not looking at him. “That’s all you need to know.”

That’s his cue to drop it, to not ask anymore questions, to exit stage left, but he needs to know, even if the answer won’t be there come tomorrow.

“Why does everyone want to chop up Technoblade?” He asks.

“I guess they like pork.” Philza cracks, a joke meant to lighten their conversation, but Wilbur is concerned, about people he no longer knows like he thought he did.

He saw Tubbo shoot at Philza with a bow, for just making jokes. He doesn’t know that Tubbo, doesn’t know why everyone is dressed like that. Doesn’t know why L’manberg went from a place for everyone to a place where people are caged in the middle of town.

He stays with Philza while it rains, and he takes his picture with Friend. They talk about ghosts, and how Wilbur can’t fly, and can’t die.

“Yeah, if you stab me- or, stab me again- I can’t die.” Wilbur says, and Philza stops dead in his tracks, turning to look down at Wilbur from where he stands.

“You… remember that?” He asks, and Wilbur nods.

“Yeah, it's a good memory.” He says, and it's not even a lie. All he remembers from that day is relief. Relief from what, he isn’t sure, if L’manberg was as great as everyone says. “You killed Alivebur and no one liked him.” 

But he doesn’t really like talking about Alive Wilbur, so he carries on quickly, starting to sing the song that he knows Alive Wilbur wrote, and cared a lot about. He’s grateful the lyrics are still in his brain, deemed a good enough memory for his brain to keep.

“Sing it with me, Philza!” He says, and his father, surprised, starts singing with him.

The rain stops, and Wilbur moves out to the wooden path, outside of Philza’s house. He brings Friend with him, the sheep trailing behind him. They sing the L’manberg anthem together, and it’s nice. 

He hopes he gets to keep this memory.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah<3
> 
> i love ghostbur w my whole heart, and friend the sheep too (no he did not die thats illegal he has infinite canon lives), and philza.
> 
> ghostbur has such a bittersweet vibe, i love him.
> 
> anyways have a good day/night, don't get executed :)


End file.
